Melody of The Flying Dutchman
by Raputopu
Summary: Ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang di dunia yang menganggapmu pantas, apakah kau menganggap Tuhan itu kejam? Ketika tidak ada lagi manusia di bumi ini yang berpihak padamu, ketahuilah, Dia akan menyisakan satu orang yang terbaik. Rated M. Eksplisit. AU.


**Summary:** Ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang di dunia yang menganggapmu pantas, apakah kau menganggap Tuhan itu kejam? Ketika tidak ada lagi manusia di bumi ini yang berpihak padamu, ketahuilah Dia akan menyisakan satu orang yang terbaik. AU.

**.**

**.**

_**Melody of The Flying Dutchman**_

_**Prequel 'Elegi of the Flying Dutchman'**_

_**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Warn: Mature Content, Explicit Lemon, Angst, AU**_

_**I do not own anything **_

_**-Raputopu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Malam itu, November tanggal 26._

Dadanya laksana singa. Kulitnya bercahaya laksana perunggu. Rambut pirangnya jatuh dan layu, menari seirama dengan kontraksi otot yang mendominasi raga.

Dalam cahaya rembulan, sosok maskulin itu bergairah. Dalam nyanyian ombak, sosok jantan itu menahan raung bahagia. Dalam melodi gemeretak kapal, sosok Sang Kapten melepas rasa cinta.

Haus akan seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi. Haus akan seseorang yang bisa diajak bertukar kasih. Haus akan seseorang yang bisa kompromi hubungan cinta, melalui tubuh mereka.

Jika iblis sudah berbicara, maka logika tidak ada artinya.

_Malam itu, sang awal kapal menjadi miliknya._

_Malam itu, sang awak kapal termuda rela menyerahkan segalanya._

_Malam itu, Sang Kapten telah menunjukkan kebesarannya._

_Malam itu, Sang Kapten merenggut harta terbesar dari awak kapalnya._

Sang Kapten bercerita, dulu dia pernah memiliki obsesi yang besar pada harta, emas, dan wanita. Namun itu ketika dirinya masih hidup.

Awak kapalnya adalah hadiah terindah dari Sang Pencipta, sekalipun dirinya sudah bertekuk pada penghuni neraka. Awak kapal miliknya adalah permata terindah di seluruh lautan, dan Sang Kapten tidak akan melepaskan ikatannya. Awak kapalnya adalah insan berharga, akan terus berjalan mendampinginya hingga akhir dunia.

Ketika bintang menari dan Neptunus terjaga, alam memberikan waktu yang tepat bagi Sang Kapten dan awaknya untuk bercinta.

Bisa memakai kekasihnya setiap malam adalah anugerah.

Bisa melesakkan anggota tubuh duniawinya ke rongga hangat anak Adam yang menghimpit itu adalah cenderamata tak ternilai harganya.

Menikmati keelokan tubuh mungil manusia yang terekspos jua di singgasananya adalah honor tak terkira.

Menggerogoti jengkal tubuhnya yang berserah tanpa stamina adalah kehormatan.

Menungganginya dengan penuh gelora maskulinitas tanpa jeda selama matahari terjaga, sekalipun dia merana dan meminta tenggang, adalah emas yang paling mulia.

Sekalipun tubuh sang awak berpeluh pelumas, terbakar oleh bara keringat, merayap gelisah dengan napas patah-patah, namun Sang Kapten tak pernah mengenal kata puas.

_Rasa puas jasmani hanya untuk manusia._

Malam itu, dua dunia disatukan melalui cinta.

Malam itu, Kapten Van Der Decken menunjukkan sisi seorang manusianya.

Malam itu, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang Kapten yang terkutuk menengadah ke angkasa dan mengumandangkan ribuan terimakasih atas hadiah terbesarnya. Atas seseorang yang bisa dicintai dan mencintai, atas seseorang yang bisa memberinya nilai dan arti, sekalipun sosoknya sudah terbuang dari dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang di dunia yang menganggapmu pantas, _

_apakah kau menganggap Tuhan itu kejam? _

_Ketika tidak ada lagi manusia di bumi ini yang berpihak padamu, _

_ketahuilah, Dia akan menyisakan satu orang yang terbaik._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**In**** memoriam: Van Der Decken(1)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Prekuel dari 'Elegi of the Flying Dutchman'! Berawal dari ngeliat dojin R18, serangan _deadline _tugas, dan kecintaan pada Flying Dutchman maka lahirlah cerita ini. _Hueeeee_, saya cinta sama Flying Dutchman. Kapten kapal mana lagi yang _badass _selain Flying Dutchman, coba? Dan, _btw,_ tulisan ini dikerjakan waktu lagi mati lampu, ngetik di-hape sambil nge-maso (nggak). Jadi kira-kira, yah, dibikin sekitar setengah jam. Trus ini PWP, apa banget deh. Kalo udah sendirian, mati lampu, mengkhayal yang enggak-enggak, pasti nulis yang enggak-enggak juga QuQ

(1)Van Der Decken: nama Kapten yang rumornya adalah kapten kapal Flying Dutchman

PS: Sejak awal, identitas awak kapalnya kan nggak dikasih tau, nih. Apa ada yang mau nebaaaaakk? XD

_Eniwei, review, please?-ihik_

Sign, Rapuh


End file.
